Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 60
| StoryTitle1 = On the Road (Part 7) - Top of the World | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Cindy Martin | Inker2_1 = Cindy Martin | Colourist2_1 = Christopher Ivy | Letterer2_1 = Tim Harkins | Writer3_1 = Richard Howell | Penciler3_1 = Richard Howell | Inker3_1 = Richard Howell | Colourist3_1 = Richard Howell | Letterer3_1 = Diana Albers | Writer4_1 = John Figueroa | Penciler4_1 = Tom Lyle | Inker4_1 = Roy Richardson | Colourist4_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer4_1 = Diana Albers | Synopsis1 = Hulk watches in horror as Wolverine and Mimic, as Wolverine, attack each other on a cliff. Sparks fly from their claws, and Wolverine dodges Mimic's lighting fast strikes. Thinking that he doesn't want to hurt Mimic too much, he throws some dirt in Mimic's face using his claws. Mimic wildly kicks Wolverine, who stumbles backward. He grabs Mimic, and the two careen over the cliff, grappling with each other. They land on the road below, and an oncoming car is forced to swerve. It crashes into the road guard, and begins to fall over the side of the other cliff below the road, but Hulk leaps onto the road and pulls the car to safety. The astonished and terrified civilian speeds away, and Hulk turns and berates the two for fighting. He hands Mimic the jar with the pills needed to calm him down, and he takes it. The sun begins to rise, and Hulk turns back into Bruce Banner. Wolverine and Mimic help Bruce along the road, and they run into Janie and his friends again, and they offer him a ride. Mimic begins to zone out doing the ride, and Wolverine gives some more of the pills. Janie thinks to himself that the three must really be down on their luck, and he decides to share with them. He has his girlfriend pass back a bottle of alcohol too them, and they accept. Despite Wolverine's warnings, Bruce begins to drink a good amount of it. Later, Janie arrives at the concert that he and his friends were heading too, and they begin parking. They get out of the van, but Bruce collapses, and Wolverine figures it's from the alcohol. The sun goes down, and Wolverine tells them to stay back. Just then, Bruce turns into the Hulk and knocks Wolverine backward. Hulk looks at them all, and Mimic notices that Hulk seems more primal and savage, as is the gray Hulk is intelligent, and he figures that Hulk must've been affected b the alcohol, or possibly, something greater. Hulk leaps to the top of energy building, and howls at the night sky. | StoryTitle2 = Vandals of the Heart (Part 1) - Hate Dancer | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Separate Lives (Part 1) - Yesterdays! | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = The American Way | Synopsis4 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Janie Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sally Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lisa * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ray * Jack * Louie * Tony * Senator Tate Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}